The Legend of Zelda: Prince of Ruin
by Syphora
Summary: Eight years after the betrayal of King Dragmire. Link lives as a knight for the Kingdom. A mission takes him into a lost city in the west. A city cursed by the Prince of Ruin. A Link and Malon pairing undertone incase you're curious.


A Forward to the Reader: The familiar characters, places, and events in this story are more than likely not made of the conceptions of my own. The views and references conveyed in this story are my interpretations of the game and series on which it is based. I ask that you refrain from voicing any criticism you have of my interpretations in an unconstructive way. If there is some sort of flaw then by all means, point it out in a review (in a constructive way) so that I may rectify it. Dying

The Legend of Zelda: Prince of Ruin

Chapter I: The Green Knight

The climate was one of the things that agonized Remius most about this horseback ride. After two weeks travel, he had gotten used to the pain in his back from riding on a horse by day and sleeping on the rigid ground by night. He had a tough time with that part, being a noble and all, but he got over it. But this heat! The further west they went, the harder the sun beat down on them. The air was so dry that his felt his lips crack apart whenever he moved them. He silently cursed his noble garb for it only strengthened the heat. Remius could feel a whole fountain's worth of sweat slide down his brow. As the hours passed by he could only guess at how the rest of his company handled it.

None of the soldiers _seemed_ to be bothered by the heat, but then again they were trained to do so. The finest of the Hyrulian Guard are trained to always show no weakness in their times of duty. They could sleep on a bed of iron spikes and never say a word about it. Of course he thought differently about that _one_ knight – the one that was leading the company. _That_ knight probably felt right at home in any uncivilized terrain.

At that thought, Remius looked up at the knight ahead of the group. He was riding atop a red mare with a white mane, but he looked more like a wayward bandit than highly trained knight of Hyrule. The clothing he wore was ridiculous. A green tunic and a hat that looked like something a fabled Fairy Friend would wear. Under that, he wore chain mail and white leggings and a white shirt. He was known as the Green Knight, but the only thing that marked him as a knight was the shield strapped to his back.

Why did the king knight someone as….uncommon as this man? Remius knew the stories and rumors as well as an old wife in the middle of a town square. It started with news and gossip about a wild man dressed in green running around with a sword and killing off rogues and bandits and monsters. Some said that this man thought he was some sort of Fairy Friend of the Lost Woods. Then others heard that he was a brother to the chief of those rock-eaters in the mountains. And some even said that he was the fiancé of a princess of the fish folk. Indeed total ludicrous, but he became something of a hero and a lot folk became familiar with his name. Then fear arose that this wild, green man would turn on the people and so the king sends for him. Remius heard that they had a hard time finding out where he was. But then the royal messengers ran into him at Lon Lon Ranch and he willingly went with them to the court. Then what happened? The wild man swears allegiance to the kingdom and the king makes him a knight – this man, whose blood has no connection to the Royal Family whatsoever.

Now in all honesty, the fact that he was no noble didn't matter to Remius so much as the fact that this man had no, nor even tried to have, a sense of propriety. He didn't even trade in his ridiculous clothing for the embroidered surcoat and shining armor of a hylian knight. For this he was known as the Green Knight. And then there were those other rumors that passed around the halls of the castle. People have noted Her Majesty, the Princess Zelda, has a certain interest in this one knight. Some have even gone as far as to call it an attraction while others say that he visited her bed chamber on many a night….

No! Remius shook his head at that savage and base notion. It was improper to think such things about Her Highness. Ludicrous, that's what it was! To think that she would lie with an ill-mannered and common blooded knight such as him.

However, everyone knew that the princess had some sort of interest in the Green Knight. So Remius thought it was mightily clear that she was the reason the king ordered this knight to lead the envoy. After all, she did convince to him to send this peace offering. And that did seem pretty remarkable considering…

The sound of the dry wind caught Remius's thought and he turned his head about to observe their surroundings. The land was but a desolate place as they went further west in Hyrule field. There were few things that ran about the ground and few noises apart from the neighing of the horses and the beating of their hooves on the ground. The dry earth made for patches of grass and an occasional, lone tree across the prairie.

They were far past any hylian settlement or village now and very close to that 'no man's land.' It would only be another day's ride before they approached the valley. But by now the sun was only an hour away to nearly a glimmer on the horizon. So the leader of the group raised his hand and halted his steed and the rest of the company followed suit.

"Sir Link," said a young soldier, "we set up camp here?"

Link turned his horse Epona around and faced the company. "Aye, we shall rest here."

"_Keaton Oh Keaton_

_How your three tails sway_

_Keaton Oh Keaton_

_When you run night and day_

_That rogue, that Keaton_

_When he once duped a bear_

_He made it yell out_

_When it sat in a chair_

_For in that big chair_

_Was a thorny bush_

_Laid by that Keaton_

_That three tailed fox_"

"Niccoló, shut up! Stop singin' about that bloody Keaton. For the love of Nayru, ya no longer a little baby suckin' from ya mother's teat now, are ya?"

"Why don't you shut it, Lysander!" yelled a deep, baritone voice. "Let the lad sing if he wants to. It's no reason to get your balls in a twist."

"Like hell it isn't! That boy's making birds die with that bloody song o' his."

"There aren't any birds out at night, idiot!"

"No it's alright Fezzik. I'll stop singing."

"It's a freakin' metaphor! And who're ya callin' an idiot ya lousy, Goron-faced bastard!?"

"No really it's al-…"

"GORON-FACED!? Oh that's mighty strong words coming from a coward like you! But do you got any muscle to back 'em up with?"

"Bring it on! I'll throw ya all the way to Death Mountain!"

"Now Lysander -_hic_- you know that Fezzik'_sth_ eh' best wrestler 'n Hyrule…"

Link chuckled at the foolishness he overheard. The crescent of a silver moon and the veil of a starry night covered the sky now. The soldiers were resting on their mats around a camp fire, the meal of meat roasting over the flames, while the emissary was in his own private tent. The Green Knight himself was with his horse, Epona and the other horses.

Most of the steeds were hobbled for the night but not his horse. No, Epona was too trustworthy for any need of that. Sure she would travel about sometimes but never did she stray too far to find her way back. And Link always called her when she was off somewhere and Epona always came when he did.

Link fed her an apple. The mare whinnied with gratitude and munched on the morsel as he stroked her face.

"Hope you don't mind the long journey too much," he said affectionately.

The horse replied with a simple grunt.

"Well I know you miss Malon a lot. Gods know, I miss her a lot too. But this song will have to suffice." Link reached into a pouch tied to his waist and grasped its contents when a loud roar sounded. Link instantly knew and, with a sigh, he forgot about the pouch and walked back to the camp fire.

Sure enough, trouble brewed as the tell-tale signs had dictated. The broad muscled Fezzik had the lecherous Lysander in a mighty grip. He was proving every word said by Don Juan, who was watching the struggle with that classic drunken grin and a wine skin in his hand. And, of course, Niccoló, the newest recruit, had a look of absolute horror on his face at the thought that Fezzik might kill Lysander or worse yet, that Lysander would live and take it out on him.

"I may be Goron-faced but that's not nearly as bad as your Zora face," said Fezzik in his deep voice as Lysander's face became something of an azure hue.

Link grunted a simple yet audible _ahem_ that all four soldiers heard. Fezzik slowly released Lysander from his grip, looking as if he had instantly forgotten his wine-induced ire. Likewise Lysander had a similar look despite the apparent blue in his countenance. Niccoló almost looked like he was about to faint were it not for his obvious sigh of relief. Even Don Juan's drunken façade betrayed a fearful realization. They all stood and raised their hands to solute their (hopefully forgiving) captain.

The Green Knight met their gazes with crossed arms and sternly knitted eyebrows. This expression looked less intimidating coupled with his forest clothing, but only to men who meet him for the first time. Indeed, when they first met, neither soldier took him seriously as a superior. Of course that was on their first day. Each of those four learned to look past his lack of military presence the hard way. So they had enough wisdom to be intimidated by that look of his.

"So should I assume that you have a good reason to kill Lysander in a death grip Lt. Fezzik?" Link said in a sarcastic tone.

The attention focused on Fezzik, who looked very nervous despite his strong build. "Ehhhhhh……"

"Because if you do have a good reason then by all means, tell me and I'll let you carry on."

"Not really Sir Link no. But the dispute arose when Niccoló sang a song that Lysander detested. Lysander yelled at him to stop and proceeded to call me a Goron-face when I tried to defend him. So…inevitably… a fight ensued."

"Niccoló, what type of song were you singing?"

The knave took a deep breath. "A…a song about Keaton, sir!"

"Alright then, from now on, Niccoló is not to sing about Keaton around Lysander when he is drunk," said Link in a mock-commanding tone. "Do I make myself clear men?"

In humorous relief, the soldiers acknowledged with a mock _yes sir_ and they gathered around the fire. The meat was thoroughly cooked by then so the company helped themselves to the meal, passing the wineskin around. The meat was recently caught game on the plains. Amid the sound of the fire they talked as they ate.

"Bah! Rodent meat!" exclaimed Lysander in disgust. "Those bloody rodents are worse than mutton!"

"At least the bread is good," chimed Niccoló, whom Lysander promptly slapped on back of the head in irritation.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Fezzik grunted as he took a bite of bread. Then he said with a full mouth, "I heard that those Gerudos eat scorpion tails and desert snakes."

"Scorpions?! Are ya kiddin' me?"

"Don't worry, the Gerudo food isn't that bad," said Link. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"Sir Link is it true that the Gerudo are all women?" asked Niccoló from across the fire, still rubbing the sore spot on the back of his scalp.

Link broke out laughing. Oh he knew where this was leading to. The poor lad probably had this question in his head ever since they set off on day one. He looked up at Niccoló. Though it was hard to discern in the fire light, Link was sure the boy's face reddened in embarrassment. He looked as if he said something he knew he shouldn't have.

_Well I better get this over with_, the Green Knight thought to himself. "Well yeah most Gerudos born are female."

"But…uh…how do they uh…" the boy tried to get out but apparently couldn't find the right words for.

"How do they what?" said Link, knowing fully what he was asking.

"Well…uh…how does their…uh society live without…"

"What he's sayin' is how do those Gerudos keep from dyin' out when there ain't men around to stick babies in them by the moonlight," Lysander finished for him. Niccoló only nodded, clearly Lysander had translated correctly, albeit in a less modest fashion.

_And there it is_, Link shook his head with a chuckled again before answering, "Well, you see. There are males in the Gerudo society but just not actual Gerudos. A lot of rumors go around that they are kidnapped by Gerudo women but those are rarely true. The actual truth is that men usually escape into the western desert to join the Gerudo thieves. So they technically become Gerudos, just not born one. But the women of the Gerudo tribe don't allow them to hold any important position. They're mostly treated like breeding stock."

"Not a bad life though huh?" said Fezzik and laughter soon followed.

"But why would men travel into the west to join them?" asked Niccoló.

"Two reasons usually, either the men are wanted criminals of the Kingdom and they traveling west to escape persecution. And then there's the prospect of living in a place that's mostly populated by women. That's what usually attracts the criminals when they can't afford whores. Of course, the Gerudo women usually teach those ones a thing or two about that."

Again laughter, but Niccoló was still curious. "What about King Dragmire that came to Hyrule eight years ago? If the women don't let men lead their tribe then why was there a king of the Gerudos?"

"Well, there is only one male ever born to the Gerudo every century or so," Link answered. "The Gerudos have children with males who enter their tribe. But all of them are usually girls. That one male born of a Gerudo mother is destined to be their king or at least that's what Gerudos believe. Of course it didn't seem to work well in practice."

"Well that sounds like a good life," said Lysander. "I mean bein' the only man in a race of mostly women and a king no less."

The soldiers laughed again. The subject of talk changed as they spoke of family and friends and prospects. Don Juan broke into a drunken song about some girl he met in Kakariko and her strange love for cuccos. The talk and songs and story telling lasted for an hour or two before dieing down. Only Link was awake at the end; the other soldiers were asleep on their mats. The embers had died down to a small glow in the burnt up wood, yet he could see clearly in the moon and starlight.

He sat on his own mat, awake and lucid (for he only drank a little wine). Thoughts revolved in his head about that one conversation. What he knew about the Gerudos and that incident were all tied together. No one else in Hyrule was any wiser to what happened that time other than him and a chosen few. It was all tied to his quest that sent him forever away from his home in the forest, that journey that revealed who he was and sent his whole world crumbling down on him. That very same journey gave Zelda the look of melancholy that she was so renowned for….

"_If I can give you back those lost years and make it so that Hyrule had never seen the reign of the Evil King, then will you not forfeit your own life?"_

"_You can't give me back all that this journey has cost me...there are things that I have discovered about myself and things that have changed me so much…I will never regain the false life I've lost."_

"_But you can still find a place in the world! Please accept this offer! I promise that you can still find a life that will give you peace of mind…"_

"…_..how?"_

"_The two pieces we hold cannot undo the source but we can undo his actions…"_

Link reached into a pouch next to his mat and pulled out a wooden ocarina, a simple one but one that held a very special place in his heart. Link closed his eyes as he placed the mouth piece to his lips. His fingers danced about various holes that decorated the instrument and his breath turned to melody.

He gently played one of the first songs he had ever been taught. And to his mind came the peaceful green aura of the Lost Woods, the Sacred Forest as the hylians called it. In his sightless state, Link saw the forests leaves floating on the notes he played. The wholesome uplifting beat of the forest, that song that his oldest yet youngest friend, Saria, had taught him—it was all he really had left of her and the forest anymore. And he sadly ended that song after a minute or two of playing, lowering the ocarina from his mouth and looking at the ground.

_Yeah, she made good on at least part of that promise_, thought Link. She gave him back those seven years that fate had stolen from him. But she could never give him back that home among the Kokiri and the forest fairies. It wasn't her fault really; he would have grown up eventually. But that only stemmed his anger, not his lament. So what did he have left in the world?

As if to answer his question, Epona walked up to the Link and gave a low neigh, the sort that she gave when she wanted something. He looked up at the proud mare and smiled. Realization struck him and he pulled out another object from the pouch. It was a yellow scarf with a golden dragon-head slide. _Of course…Malon_…

His thoughts drifted back to the last night he had seen his loved one. The last night he had spent at the ranch before setting out on this journey. Talon, the ranch own, had a great feast arranged to say goodbye. The party was a small one with only the ranch hands and their families. Yet it had some of the finest wine, cheese, and beef; Talon had wanted nothing but the best for such a good friend of the ranch. That night was very lively and filled with laughter, music, and dance.

But, Link's best memory of that night was after the festivities with Malon. Over the years he had grown very smitten with the daughter of Talon, and she him. He would always find some moment to be alone with her on his many visits to the ranch. This one was no exception.

They rested on the field grass, under a lone tree, after the dancing. Malon's head rested on Link's broad shoulder, her hair decorated with wildflowers and her arm across his chest. Link, who was dressed in simple cowboy clothes, rested his head on one arm while he had his other arm around her waist, holding the farm girl close to him. They both stared up at the starry night, speaking their love for one another through the simple presence and warmth of each other's body. For a long time, that was all that either of them required.

"Is it true what you told me about the Gerudos and how they have children?" Malon asked as she rose and above Link, her hair draping around her beautiful countenance.

Link smiled pleasantly and rested his head on both arms, his eyes level with her gaze. "I have a most reliable source on the matter."

"Personal experience?" Malon giggled as she saw Link's eyebrows rise incredulously.

As she fell on her back next to him, Link sighed and sat up. He rested one arm on a raised knee while he ran his other had through Malon's hair. The farm girl stopped giggling and sat up as well, with a deep gaze into his eyes. Leaning on her arm, she drew closer and closer until their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. After holding each other for what seemed like years they broke away smiling towards one another lovingly.

"So how long will this journey be?"

"It will take us at least three weeks to reach the desert and three more weeks to get back, but that's not going to include the negotiation time."

Malon cast her eyes down. "You do know that I love you, right Fairy Boy?"

"Of course."

"And you will always love me no matter what, right?"

"Yeah."

"In that case…" Malon took off her yellow scarf and dragonhead slide and handed both to Link, "take this with you to remember me by."

"Don't tell me you're afraid I'll run off on you with some desert woman, are you?" Not after that joke she made.

Malon chuckled lightly, "-_heh heh- _No, I know that you'd never do that, and also Epona would kick off your head mighty hard if you ever did. But I…I just want some part of me to be with you wherever you go."

"I'd say Epona and that song of yours fit that role well."

"But I gave the song to a friend whom I cared about. And I trusted Epona to a knight whom I knew would let her ride across vast distances as she always likes to do." Malon took Link's free hand and pressed her gift into his palm, wrapping his fingers around it. "This is something that I give to a man whom I know cares for me in way that no one else has. This is my heart that I give to him."

Link smiled, Malon always had a sort of poetic way of thinking. He loved her for it. He loved the complete peaceful tranquility of it. This aspect about her contrasted so greatly with the blood filled life he knew. He was so grateful to her for it. For the rest of his life, Link wanted to repay her for this peace that she gave him.

"When I return, there's something special that I'd like to talk to you about." Link said, accepting her gift.

The smile on her face told him that she knew what it was…

Without any further thought, Link played another song on his ocarina. It was a song that Malon taught him long ago when he first came to the ranch. Instead of the rhythmic beat of the forest, this song had a steady peaceful tune to it. He never managed to sing the lyrics as beautifully as she did but his skill with the ocarina sufficed.

Epona grunted thankfully to Link for keeping his promise and trotted back to the place with the other horses to sleep once more.

The Green Knight's mind at rest, he stopped playing after a minute or so and rested on his mat. Link closed his eyes with the thought of being with Malon. Of living on the ranch and growing old with her. Of living a content life.

But somewhere deep within his heart, a question echoed: Would that be enough?

A day's long journey from the morn after that day brought them to a deep canyon valley. The fields died away and left the party treading on dry cracked earth with only a few plants growing here and there. The river that flowed south ran straight along through valley at the very bottom. The turbulent and rocky rapids sounded like a great stampede as they made their way to Lake Hylia. The sounds echoed throughout the rocky walls of the canyon valley. As they reached the canyon, Link knew they were approaching the last border.

They made their way in the typical escort formation; Remius riding in the center, flanked by Fezzik and Niccoló, while Lysander and Don Juan brought up the rear. And, of course, Link rode ahead of the party, keeping his senses keen for any signs of ambush.

For a long time, they went surrounded by the rocky walls of a twisting and turning canyon labyrinth until they reached the opening. The vast crevice that marked the border between the Hylian kingdom and the desert waste, one only need to look over the cliff and see the deep chasm and rock filled river at the bottom to know the fate of a misplaced step. The only way across the canyon was an aged yet sound wooden bridge. On the other side were large rocks, a dead tree, and a stone wall with an arched entrance to another canyon path.

Knowing what would come next; Link signaled a halt and turned Epona to address the company. "This is the only known path from the kingdom to the main fortress of the Gerudos. Once we cross that bridge, we'll be in their territory. Whatever happens, I order you to not draw your weapons. Grip the hilts of your swords if it comforts you, but do not draw them from their sheaths. Understand?"

The soldiers answered with simple nods, no words needed. Remius, on the other hand, looked a bit unsettled. But Link ignored him and turned Epona to face forward. With the signal of his hand the company rode forward. They shifted into single file as they crossed the bridge and moved back into formation on the other side.

All was sound at first as they approached the path, but then two arrows struck the ground right in front of Link's mount. Epona neighed and reared on her hind legs. Despite this, Link kept calm but he knew the alert was started. The other soldiers struggled to keep control of their mounts as the creatures moved about unsettled by the red mare.

At the same time, after a moment's worth of the sound of moving feet accompanied by the blur of red and shining metal, the company was surrounded by seven red-haired women with tan skin. They were dressed in purple desert clothing that displayed various triangular patterns and veils that covered their mouths. Some wielded glaives, one had two swords, while others had bows with flint-tipped arrows; all of which were pointed firmly towards their captives. There was no doubt about it, they were Gerudos.

All of this unsettled the horses even more as they moved about in various directions as all nervous horses do. The soldiers were just as distressed but they obeyed Link's previous orders and kept from drawing their weapons (though Niccoló did clutch the hilt of his sword tightly). Remius's face had turned a fear-filled white and nearly fell off his horse.

Link focused his attention on the Gerudo in front of him – the one that blocked the arched entrance. Unlike the two grunts that flanked her, this one wore no veil. She was dressed it in the red garb of a commander. She held a single curved blade. This one studied the company, a smile of curious interest on her face.

"For eight years we have always wondered when we would see knights of King Red Hawk tread into our territory," said the lead Gerudo as she circled her warriors and their mounted captives. "I'll admit, we began to ease ourselves after the first few years. When our lookouts signaled that they saw hylian knights, I was sure that this would be the beginning of a bloody war. But whoever heard of king sending an invasion composed of six warriors?"

She caught sight of Remius, "Make that five…So tell me what is the nature your journey?"

Eyes turned to Remius. The young noble took a deep breath and stuttered, "Th—the King of Hyrule, his majesty h—has sent I, his emissary…to negotiate a truce between the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Gerudo Tribe of the western desert…we are here to see the Leader of the Gerudo tribe…."

The Gerudo raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Is this some sort of trick devised by the king? Because you don't seem to be a very good actor."

"Hylians aren't as good at trickery as _some_ people," Fezzik muttered quietly.

Link shot him a glare, _fool_. But the Gerudo looked at Remius as if she never heard it. Did she merely not hear it, or was she ignoring him?

"Very well," she said. "We shall take you to our main settlement where we shall see what your true intentions are. If so they are as you saywe may discuss terms ofpeace. If not... well either way I'm sure one of our us shall be taught a lesson in _trickery_..."

On that last note she gave a side long glance at _Fezzik_, who desperately tried to avert her gaze. However she just signaled and the other warriors raised their weapons. Link sighed and signaled for his men fall into single file. And so the company moved on, with the Gerudos as their keepers, in to the west.

_Well that all went well_, Link thought to himself. _Now if Fezzik can keep his big mouth shut, we might just leave this place without anyone dying._


End file.
